Eva
by StoryLover15
Summary: Love spilled out on paper, in a drawn out tale...
1. Prologue

**Eva**

**Prologue:**

Neil, Erick, and Maveric snapped at the young DemonHunter's heels. Finally out of sheer luck, he happened to turn down a dead end alley. My pack stopped just about five feet from the boy. Some of the cubs continued pacing around in a semi-circle, letting out low snarls and growls.

The boy was pale from fear, yet when he spoke his voice did not waver, "I meant no harm. I was not clear on the border. If you let me pass peacefully I will not hurt you." I valued his courage and admired him in a way. Challenging a werewolf pack single handed. Not the best idea but, it was brave nonetheless.

The cubs and younger wolves begged, "Can I get him, Boss? Can I get him?" Annoyed, I rumbled, "Silence!" The whole pack fell silent.

Addressing the DemonHunter I said, "Do you regret your mistake?"

The boy bowed his head and said, "Yes, sir I do. I am truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Maveric, whose parents had been killed by DemonHunters, roared, "Ya, right you little murderer." I gave him a silent command to remain quiet. Without warning a small framed girl slipped through the pack unharmed, to stand by the boy. "

Is there a problem here gentleman?" mainly addressing me. The wolves snarled even louder. One of the cubs threw himself at her, only to be blocked by an invisible wall.

"This DemonHunter crossed into our territory. He claims he did not notice our markers," said Neil, the only calm one in the world of chaos. Her expression turned thoughtful for a moment, then said," I see no fault. I think that this was all a misunderstanding." Someone in the pack growled, "Who died and made you king? Because all we know is that you are just a snotty DemonHunter who is poking their nose in where it doesn't belong and isn't wanted."

The girl obviously was the same age as the boy, but the cold look she gave the speaker looked centuries old. I grew tired of our idle chit chat so I gave an inaudible command to get ready to attack. I had been hoping that we could have taken down the boy without a scratch, but now we might have some difficulties.

The pack filled in the gaps and tensed up, ready to attack. The girl looked me in the eye and the message was clear. This was unnecessary and if I didn't call off my pack many would suffer. I was about to do so when Maveric set of a false command.

"Attack." The wolves charged toward her, but I didn't move. A few of the older wolves, who had recognized the message as false, stayed by my side. I watched in silent horror as my pack was thrown against walls and gutters. All of the injured let out pitiful whines. I thought I wasn't going to have much of a pack left by the end of this but then there was a scream. A cub had snuck behind her then jumped, knocking her to the ground. Her head met the ground with a sharp crack. She lay still except for shallow breathing.

My wolves surrounded the limp form and were about to strike when the boy, who was now on the other side of our boundary, called,"Risara!" The girl was lifted into mid air and drifted over to him. The wolves growled their disappointment. She gently glided into his outstretched arms. After the spell ended he staggered backwards from exhaustion. My pack was about to charge the two when I called, "Stop!"

Most of the wolves gave me a glare or an exaggerated expression. "They are past the border and pose no threat. Let us return home." Most just turned around and started trotting along while others stared at the former target. Finally with a large sigh they turned around as well and together we went home.

I knew for one thing. That girl wasn't normal or ordinary. Seeing an image of her in my mind made a shiver run down my spine. Neil put on a burst of speed so he came to run right beside me. "Cold, Boss?" he asked in a puzzled tone for the weather was fair. Not wanting to put unnecessary stress on him I said," Ya. I think I'm coming down with something." The wolf shrugged and fell back. I raced ahead thinking about the strange girl.

I watch her walk down a small hallway before letting myself remember what I was feeling just now. It had felt great not to have a care in the world even if it only lasted three minutes.

I hear a scream and I'm down the hallway in five seconds. When I reach a small bathroom with the light on and poke my head in, I don't see anyone. But I feel someone's mind. I probe it trying to find out who and what it is and where Eva is but a voice startles me out of my concentration.

"I'm fine. I just have a slight issue." The voice seems to come from nowhere. "Please don't laugh," Eva's voice says.

"Why would I-" I start to say but the rest of my words are ripped away as she dismisses what I guess to be a invisibility charm and I see a tan wolf sitting on a bath mat.

"Eva?" I ask. The wolf bows its head and nods.

"But how?" I wonder a second before the answer comes. "You can't cure the transformation part of a bite, can you?" The wolf shakes her head. I put my head in my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I should've seen this coming so we could make a reverse spell or something. I'm so sorry." I feel my eyes stinging and I bet she'll think I'm a big baby for crying.

"It is not your fault. I was the one who got bit, and it was my fault for not paying attention when I was fighting." She rises from her sitting position and comes over to me and rests her head on my knee. I pet her head absent mindedly and I jerk my hand back.

"Is that ok…" She nudges my hand while saying, "It may seem weird but that feels really good." I smile and if she was human I think she would have blushed, then continue to rub her head occasionally scratching behind her ears.

After what seemed to be ten minutes, she says, "You know what this means. I'll have to go to the pack that bit me. I have no choice or any idea on how to control this. Being a wolf is kinda cool, but I miss having fingers."

"Of course," I reply, "Let's go."

"Arin…." she says and I can see where this is going. "They will tear you apart if you show up there. I don't want you to get hurt at my expense. I can transport you to wherever you want and when I'm done with my visit, I'll come and see you. When I'm human again."

I sigh and say, "Well? Let's do the whole transport mumbo jumbo." She bows her head once again and I'm starting to get better at reading a wolf's emotions by looking at their face.

"The warehouse?" she asks. I nod and ten seconds later I'm standing in my shared bedroom. I sit down on my bed and stare at nothing, then releasing my self control I start to sob and cry.

The thing is I'm not completely sure why. At some point Esmera sits down next to me on one side and Aussie on the other. Esmera is patting and rubbing my back like my mother did when I was very little. She keeps telling me everything is going to be all right even though she doesn't have a clue what's wrong. Then I realize why I'm crying. Definitely Eva's condition but also something I never cared to visit in my memories because I knew that this would happen. The other thing was my parents. I still remember my last night with them.

I was three and still in the Lego/building block phase. I was building something with my mother. My father was watching us contentedly while reading the newspaper in his favorite chair. We heard a horrible howl and the next thing I knew my father was kissing me goodbye. I kicked and screamed for him to come with us. He didn't know that I heard him when he whispered to my mother, "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

I may have been young but I guess some sensible part of me understood what that meant. When I heard the first sound of battle I buried my head in my mother's shoulder and cried as she ran away from our home. She patted my back just like Esmera was doing now.

After that it was just a blur till I noticed were out by the woods. There was a small cottage and a tiny barn. My mother knocked on the door and shoved me into the woman's arms. She hurriedly explained what had happened and again heard the main sentence. "I'll try to lead them away."

That was the last time I saw my mother. I found out that the woman was my aunt and that the authorities found my father dead in our previous home. I lived with my aunt for a few years till I was eight. Then she was killed by a demon assassin.

That time it didn't hurt as much as losing my parents. While I may have lived with her longer, I never became attached to her.

After that I set out not wanting to end up in an orphanage. One day when I was shopping in a large market a DemonHunter saw me, recognized me as one of his own and took me in.

At first I had thought he had a good heart but all that changed when I met all his other "adopted" children. All were fairly powerful DemonHunters. I confronted him on the issue, even though he was around forty and I was nine. He had gotten angry and told me not to tell anyone or else he'd track me down and kill me. I acted terrified as a ten-year old should.

One week after my confrontation I held a gathering with the other children and roused the rebellious side. We rebelled against him and he gave himself up to the authorities out of fear of us. I had made friends with one especially.

Cevin. Cevin and I were the main leaders of the whole thing. I traveled around with him for a few months before he settled into Klamath Falls with a generous DemonHunter family. I had felt betrayed and left the town as soon as I could.

Then I came here and found Esmera and Aussie and have lived in our remodeled warehouse ever since. I feel bad about how rash I was about him being adopted. I guess I thought we would always stick together no matter what. He said there was a reason behind the adoption but he couldn't tell me. I guess I should have stuck around for a little longer just to see if he would tell me why.

This was the first time I had thought about all this since it had happened. I didn't even think about my parents when I was with my aunt. My history was less startling and heart crushing if I reviewed it like this.

Finally I snapped out of my reverie and my tears stop. I pull my head out of my hands to see Esmera and Aussie gazing at me in great concern. "I've had a hard past," I whisper. They both nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esmera asks, actually quiet for once. I shake my head.

"Eva…" is all I have to say to set Esmera off. "Okay, what did she do?"she asks, but it's more like a statement then a question. I shake my head again.

"It's my fault," I say. She takes the defensive side automatically. "Nothing is ever your fault, Arin."

"She's a werewolf," I finally admit, "And it's my fault because I didn't have the sense to think about it before it was too late. Now she's gone off to the same pack that tried to kill her to find out how to be semi-normal. She says if she is going to be one of them she has follow their rules."

I try to ignore Esmera and Aussie's shocked expressions but it's pointless. "She insisted she go alone so that I wouldn't get hurt."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone speaks. To my surprise the speaker is Aussie. "We need to go after her, regardless if she thinks she can take care of herself. Not to mention she nearly got killed last time she was in battle or combat or whatever you want to call it. And to top it off she's a wolf right? She won't be used to this new form so she could be caught by surprise." Both Esmera and I are nodding. "So…Anyone know how to do a tracking spell?" Esmera asks while grinning widely.

T


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I

stared at the girl who had just saved my life. She was not very heavy, which surprised me because she was fairly tall.

As soon as the werewolf pack had ran off and was out of sight I knelt on the ground to take a look at her injury. It didn't look good. Her jeans were soaked with blood and when I pulled them up a swollen bite mark glared back at me. "Helas," I said quietly.

The skin stretched over the wound making it disappear, while the redness and the swelling faded till all that remained was a slight silver scar that would be gone in five minutes. She stirred but her eyes did not open. I gently slid my arms under her back and legs and lifted.

I staggered down the alley then turned into the street also muttering a small charm to keep norms from seeing me.

By norms I mean the humans. DemonHunters usually call them norms or normies because one they're normal and two they can't use magic.

When I finally reached the warehouse where I lived in, I dismissed the charm feeling the drain of magic use. As I let out an exhausted sigh, my roomie Aussie stuck his head out the back door.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dog dragged in. Where'd you find a tramp like that?" he said as a low whistle escaped his teeth. I glared at him, "This 'tramp' saved my life from a pack of werewolves. Help me here."

Aussie nodded like it was normal for me to be dragging a complete unconscious stranger into our home. "You been using magick?" he said as he swiftly came over, took the girl from my arms and carried her inside. I followed him after a weary nod.

We stepped into our gigantic kitchen, and then clanked up the winding metal staircase. Aussie led the way into our enormous shared bedroom. It was at least twenty-five by twenty-five and our beds weren't that big. We had a pair of bunk beds that were stacked on top of each other. In the other part was a huge flat screen TV that sat on a fancy wooden entertainment console. Across from that was tan leather sofa where we usually crashed out, watching movies.

Aussie walked over and laid her down on the sofa. She again stirred but did not awaken. Sure enough Esmera walked in, "Hey guys. What's-" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the girl strung out on the sofa. "Why on earth is an unconscious girl laying on the sofa?" she shouted, anger creeping into her voice.

Esmera could get very 'protective' sometimes. We had lived together, Esmera, Aussie, and I, for a long time. Six years in fact.

"Chill Esmera," I said, "I got cornered by a werewolf pack and she saved my life. She got bit by one and nearly got herself killed." The look on Esmera's face changed as I explained. She looked once more at the girl and approached her.

She laid her hand on the girl's forehead before speaking, "Just what I thought. She has a fever. Get me some soaked rags and a Sprite."

Aussie and I exchanged puzzled looks before asking, "Why do you need a Sprite?" She smiled. "I'm thirsty." I shrugged and turned around about to head downstairs, when Aussie grabbed my shoulder.

"Seriously, what happened?" he asked doubt clear in his eyes. I jerked away from his grasp, "Exactly what I told you. Now will you leave me alone?" Hurt spread across his face and I regretted my words instantly.

"Aussie..." I said but was cut off. "No. It's fine. I have no right to pry in your personal life even though I've lived with you for six years."

I stared after him for a moment, as he spun on his heel and went toward another room before slowly turning around and heading downstairs. I stomped into the kitchen and yanked open the door. After retrieving the Sprite I clanked back up the stairs.

I nearly dropped the blue and green can when I saw the girl writhing on the couch. "What did you do to her?" I shouted, remembering her anger when she first saw the girl. Esmera's face was frightened as she turned to me, "Nothing! I was just putting some damp clothes on her when she started spazing out. I think she's dreaming."

I nodded then stepped forward and began shaking her shoulders vigorously. Finally she lay still. Then she opened her eyes.

They were a deep, dark blue that seemed unnatural and at the same time they reminded me of the ocean. She sat up and twisted her head to soak in her surroundings. Then her eyes came to rest on me.

"Where am I?" she asked simply. "While you were saving my life, a cub got behind you and it bit you. You fell and hit your head on the concrete. You passed out so I sort of magiked you out of the mess and the pack left. So after all that I brought you here, where I live with Esmera," I said jerking my head in Esmera's direction, "And Aussie. He's not in here right now."

She nodded her head while I spoke and at the end she replied, "Well, I guess we're sort of even. I helped you and you saved my life. I still owe you for that." I looked at her in surprise. She had saved my life yet she was passing it off as 'helping'.

Although she probably thought I could've handled the pack on my own, I thought I was going to be dog kibble. Aussie walked into the room and looked up at the girl.

"The sleeping beauty awakens," he said sarcastically.

"Be nice," Esmera chided.

I stick my hand out and say, "My name is Arin." She smiles and shakes my hand.

"My name is Evangeline, but everyone calls me Eva." She glanced at her slim silver watch that adorned her wrist before muttering, "Darn it."

She stood shakily, "I need to go or my aunt will be worried sick." She stumbled as she tried to cross the room but caught herself. Then she stumbled and fell. I rushed forward and helped her to her feet.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night," I suggested. She nodded. "Do you want me to put you under a sleep spell?" Again she nodded. I quickly muttered, "Kopa."

She went limp in my arms and her head lolled around till it came to rest on my right arm. I gently picked her up in a more appropriate manner then carried her over to the bunk beds. Mine was the lower one so it would work out perfectly. I set her down on the tiny bed then covered her with many blankets. I turned back to Esmera and Aussie.

"Somebody's got a crush. Somebody's got a crush," Esmera taunted. "Shut up," I muttered as I walked past her. "Oh. So he doesn't deny it, does he?" she said again.

I walked over to her and gave her a slight push. "Hey," she protests.

"I'm going out in the city for awhile. I'll wake her up tomorrow morning," I say indifferently. "Can I come?" Aussie piped up. "Sorry Auss but I'd rather be alone for awhile."

I watched with guilt as hurt spread across his face for a second time. Then anger contorted his slim, sharp features. He spun on his heel once again and stalked off.

"You should go after him," Esmera said in a matter-of-fact tone. I let out an exaggerated sigh before turning around to follow Aussie. When I found him he was out on our balcony. The thing that surprised me was that there were tears on his cheeks. He turned to me.

"I thought you said that nothing would tear us apart. Then comes along and it's like you've never seen a girl before. You should see the way you stare at her. It's like you're seeing a sacred angel." His voice cracked at the end.

"Aussie... You know nothing could take me away from you and Esmera. I might like this girl, but she will never replace you or Esmera. You guys are family. The only family I've got," I say forcefully.

When Aussie lifts his face from his hands I see a relieved expression softening his usual features.

"Thanks, Arin." I punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Don't mention it buddy. We might want to go back in before Esmera starts eavesdropping."

"Too late," says a small voice behind me. "I'm gonna go get some Chinese food. Aussie, you wanna come?" she asks as she pokes her head around the corner. Aussie shrugs and walks inside. After one last glance at the deserted streets below, I follow him.

T

he last thing I heard was a muttered spell. I feel myself sag in Arin's arms, and then he picks me up and placed me somewhere.

I can still picture his face. His blonde hair slightly covering his eyes. "Oh, his eyes!" I think to myself. Then I mentally slap myself for falling all over this guy. But his eyes were gorgeous. They are a vivid, pale blue with darker blue specks within.

And to think that this happens when I don't get all interested in boys for a month. I must really be in a state of shock. For one thing I completely fell for him, even though I rarely notice if a guy is hot or not. I just walk by. And the second matter is I let a complete stranger put me under in an unfamiliar place.

I wished I could just wake up, already knowing that wasn't possible. When my thoughts started drifting back to Arin, I started singing every song I knew in my head. Which, by the way, is not a very long list. It is so strange because when you sleep naturally time flies by. But with magical sleep you end up examining every minute. No, make that every second.

Finally, not able to resist the urge I picture Arin in my mind. This time his blonde hair was sort of wavy and draped across his forehead. Then his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. And finally his worn jeans and t-shirt.

I remember the other girl, Esmera, who looked sort of mischievous. While the other one I assumed was Aussie, as Arin called him. I recall the hostility in his eyes and in his very being. I wonder what I did to offend him.

Then allowing my thoughts to drift more I think about the werewolf fight. Arin said that I had gotten attacked from behind. I knew I shouldn't have interfered but some part of me couldn't bear to see him hurt. I didn't realize how much time had gone past until I started to feel the groggy effects of the spell wearing off.

"Eva?" I hear a voice call. Arin! My heart starts beating faster and I hope he doesn't notice. I fight against weariness and finally my eyes open.

Arin is leaning over me, his eyes bright with concern. I sit up but not before I realize I'm sitting on the lower bunk bed of the duo beds I saw earlier. Oh, wait. That was yesterday.

My forehead meets the wooden paneling loudly and I feel myself fall back. But not before a swift arm stops my progression. "Are you okay?" he implies. I nod. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asks. I nod before thinking about it.

He helps me to my feet and I notice Aussie. There has been a great change. The hostility has changed to amusement and kindness. Arin helps me hobble to the door where I lean against the door frame gasping for breath. Even though I'm panting I ask, "Do you want me to transport us so we don't have to take hours to get to my house?" He returns the question with a sharp remark, "How can you even think about doing that when your obviously exhausted?"

I bow my head forgetting that I haven't explained yet.

"Arin, you know how I cast all the spells yesterday?" A confused look crosses his face.

"I don't know how but I know you did," he replies.

"Well…" I say, "Let's just say it won't take me more effort than lifting a finger."

He looks at me sort of strangely and I wait for him to start calling me a freak just like others do.

He nods and says, "Well, in that case I guess it doesn't matter." I close my eyes and whisper the spell while envisioning Arin and my home.

I feel the swirl of energy around me. Next thing I know I'm on my hands and knees in my bedroom. I look around to see Arin isn't in here. Panic rose in me as I thought about the possibility that I lost him somewhere in between where we were and here.

"Arin?" I call.

"Help," says a small voice inside the storage closet.

I stagger to the sliding closet door and lean against it before pulling it open. I see a pile of camping equipment twitching and shifting.

"Risara!" I shout. The tents and sleeping bags lift to reveal Arin who looked like he'd just got slammed into a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I haven't quite perfected the landing," I say sort of stupidly because it's obvious. He stands up and shrugs.

"Wait," I say," you have a scrape on your cheek." Again, obvious. I barely touch the torn skin and he flinches.

"Sorry," I murmur. I again let my fingertips touch his cheek and I rest them there. "Helas..." The skin stretches over and he looks into my eyes.

Suddenly our eyes are locked and neither of us can look away. His pale blue eyes remind me of mist and the sky on a clear, yet wintery day. I step back to close the closet behind him, but trip over a loose pole. I let out a small yelp as my head connects with my dresser.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh your bleeding." I feel him gently drag me away from my wooden assaulter and he murmurs the healing word. I feel my throbbing head heal and then again our eyes are locked.

Not looking away he says," Where do you keep your towels or whatever?" He stands up and backs away slowly, like I'm a predator he's trying to escape from.

My mind shouts, "Don't go!" and I silence it quickly hoping I didn't broadcast more than four feet.

"In that bathroom," I mutter, "Under the sink." I point while I'm talking. He nods and finally turns around and strides into the bathroom. It's five minutes before he comes back out and hands me a towel.

"Sorry. I couldn't find it."

I wipe blood off my neck, then, not looking into his eyes, I whisper, "Do you think I'm a freak?" When I finally look up I see his eyes wide in surprise.

"A freak?" he asks. I nod, waiting for the name calling to begin. To my surprise I see amusement start to glimmer in his eyes, then play upon his face.

"Could a freak take on a pack of werewolves? Could a freak transport two people?"

I shrug. "When most people, not norms, find out, they think I'm some accident of nature. Most of the time they think a well-talented mental kid, who has some disease."

"I don't know who they are," he says, "But they are definitely not me." I look up smiling.

My stomach rumbles and I realize what time it is. "Do you want something for lunch?" He smiles. "No offense to Esmera, but it's probably better than anything I'll get at the warehouse."

I somehow stand up and drag myself into the kitchen. I slide the fridge door open and see what's in there. My eyes survey the food and come up with the top three foods. One, spaghetti. Two, lasagna. Three, pizza. I pull out the three plates, the saran wrap crinkling. Arin looks at them for a moment before pointing at the pizza. I nod and toss the other two in the fridge. Then I shove the pizza into the microwave after removing the plastic wrap and wait for the oncoming silence. To my surprise, there is no silence.

"I thought you said your aunt was here or something like that?" he asks. "I see her through a mirror every night. She has one like it and they're enchanted so we can talk and all that. She left on a trip a few days ago and I usually contact her every night." He nods.

The microwave finally beeps its accomplishment. I remove the pizza and shove the plate toward Arin. He looks confusedly at me.

"I'm fine." I say semi-confidently. "You're telling me that your that you're not hungry after a full day at the least?" I smile and grab a slice. He looks at me a while before grabbing a slice as well. Soon our plate of five slices was reduced to zero and I stood up.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask, even though I should've asked five minutes ago. He looks up from the empty plate.

"What do you have?" he asks in return.

"Um…" I say while I try to remember, "I think we have some and Sprite."

I flinch when I hear my voice get high at the end of my sentence.

"Do you have water?" he asks, a mischievous grin on his face. I immediately know what he's thinking about, so I decide to play along. I smile back and set my pizza down.

"I don't know. Let me check." I go over to the sink and turn the water on. "We definitely have water. Do you want me to see if it's filtered?"

He absolutely knows I know and his smile gets wider. "Sure." I cup my hands and capture some of the cool water. Then I pretend to drink some.

"Um, I don't know. I think you need to try this." He comes over and completes the same action that I just did, while both of us still have water in our hands. I smirk then throw the water at him at the same time he throws his at me. I let out a shameful, childish giggle and magick the oncoming water into the sink.

"Oh. So we can use magick can we?" The next thing I know a huge wave is coming at me. I giggle again and redirect so it's about to drown Arin. He forms an air bubble around himself and the water splashes onto the floor.

"Now look at the mess you made," I scold playfully. I sigh and say, "I'm going to go get some towels." He nods and I go off into the nearest bathroom.

I

watch her walk down a small hallway before letting myself remember what I was feeling just now. It had felt great not to have a care in the world even if it only lasted three minutes.

I hear a scream and I'm down the hallway in five seconds. When I reach a small bathroom with the light on and poke my head in, I don't see anyone. But I feel someone's mind. I probe it trying to find out who and what it is and where Eva is but a voice startles me out of my concentration.

"I'm fine. I just have a slight issue." The voice seems to come from nowhere. "Please don't laugh," Eva's voice says.

"Why would I-" I start to say but the rest of my words are ripped away as she dismisses what I guess to be a invisibility charm and I see a tan wolf sitting on a bath mat.

"Eva?" I ask. The wolf bows it's head and nods.

"But how?" I wonder a second before the answer comes. "You can't cure the transformation part of a bite, can you?" The wolf shakes her head. I put my head in my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I should've seen this coming so we could make a reverse spell or something. I'm so sorry." I feel my eyes stinging and I bet she'll think I'm a big baby for crying.

"It is not your fault. I was the one who got bit, and it was my fault for not paying attention when I was fighting." She rises from her sitting position and comes over to me and rests her head on my knee. I pet her head absent mindedly and I jerk my hand back.

"Is that ok…" She nudges my hand while saying, "It may seem weird but that feels reallygood." I smile and if she was human I think she would have blushed, then continue to rub her head occasionally scratching behind her ears.

After what seemed to be ten minutes, she says, "You know what this means. I'll have to go to the pack that bit me. I have no choice or any idea on how to control this. Being a wolf is kinda cool, but I miss having fingers."

"Of course," I reply, "Let's go."

"Arin…." she says and I can see where this is going. "They will tear you apart if you show up there. I don't want you to get hurt at my expense. I can transport you to wherever you want and when I'm done with my visit, I'll come and see you. When I'm human again."

I sigh and say, "Well? Let's do the whole transport mumbo jumbo." She bows her head once again and I'm starting to get better at reading a wolf's emotions by looking at their face.

"The warehouse?" she asks. I nod and ten seconds later I'm standing in my shared bedroom. I sit down on my bed and stare at nothing, then releasing my self control I start to sob and cry.

The thing is I'm not completely sure why. At some point Esmera sits down next to me on one side and Aussie on the other. Esmera is patting and rubbing my back like my mother did when I was very little. She keeps telling me everything is going to be all right even though she doesn't have a clue what's wrong. Then I realize why I'm crying. Definitely Eva's condition but also something I never cared to visit in my memories because I knew that this would happen. The other thing was my parents. I still remember my last night with them.

I was three and still in the Lego/building block phase. I was building something with my mother. My father was watching us contentedly while reading the newspaper in his favorite chair. We heard a horrible howl and the next thing I knew my father was kissing me goodbye. I kicked and screamed for him to come with us. He didn't know that I heard him when he whispered to my mother, "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

I may have been young but I guess some sensible part of me understood what that meant. When I heard the first sound of battle I buried my head in my mother's shoulder and cried as she ran away from our home. She patted my back just like Esmera was doing now.

After that it was just a blur till I noticed were out by the woods. There was a small cottage and a tiny barn. My mother knocked on the door and shoved me into the woman's arms. She hurriedly explained what had happened and again heard the main sentence. "I'll try to lead them away."

That was the last time I saw my mother. I found out that the woman was my aunt and that the authorities found my father dead in our previous home. I lived with my aunt for a few years till I was eight. Then she was killed by a demon assassin.

That time it didn't hurt as much as losing my parents. While I may have lived with her longer, I never became attached to her.

After that I set out not wanting to end up in an orphanage. One day when I was shopping in a large market a DemonHunter saw me, recognized me as one of his own and took me in.

At first I had thought he had a good heart but all that changed when I met all his other "adopted" children. All were fairly powerful DemonHunters. I confronted him on the issue, even though he was around forty and I was nine. He had gotten angry and told me not to tell anyone or else he'd track me down and kill me. I acted terrified as a ten-year old should.

One week after my confrontation I held a gathering with the other children and roused the rebellious side. We rebelled against him and he gave himself up to the authorities out of fear of us. I had made friends with one especially.

Cevin. Cevin and I were the main leaders of the whole thing. I traveled around with him for a few months before he settled into Klamath Falls with a generous DemonHunter family. I had felt betrayed and left the town as soon as I could.

Then I came here and found Esmera and Aussie and have lived in our remodeled warehouse ever since. I feel bad about how rash I was about him being adopted. I guess I thought we would always stick together no matter what. He said there was a reason behind the adoption but he couldn't tell me. I guess I should have stuck around for a little longer just to see if he would tell me why.

This was the first time I had thought about all this since it had happened. I didn't even think about my parents when I was with my aunt. My history was less startling and heart crushing if I reviewed it like this.

Finally I snapped out of my reverie and my tears stop. I pull my head out of my hands to see Esmera and Aussie gazing at me in great concern. "I've had a hard past," I whisper. They both nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esmera asks, actually quiet for once. I shake my head.

"Eva…" is all I have to say to set Esmera off. "Okay, what did she do?"she asks, but it's more like a statement then a question. I shake my head again.

"It's my fault," I say. She takes the defensive side automatically. "Nothing is ever your fault, Arin."

"She's a werewolf," I finally admit, "And it's my fault because I didn't have the sense to think about it before it was too late. Now she's gone off to the same pack that tried to kill her to find out how to be semi-normal. She says if she is going to be one of them she has follow their rules."

I try to ignore Esmera and Aussie's shocked expressions but it's pointless. "She insisted she go alone so that I wouldn't get hurt."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone speaks. To my surprise the speaker is Aussie. "We need to go after her, regardless if she thinks she can take care of herself. Not to mention she nearly got killed last time she was in battle or combat or whatever you want to call it. And to top it off she's a wolf right? She won't be used to this new form so she could be caught by surprise." Both Esmera and I are nodding. "So…Anyone know how to do a tracking spell?" Esmera asks while grinning widely.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I

shiver as a cold breeze enters the alley. I'm standing in the middle of the alley Arin and I fought the pack in. The pack's scent is faint but it's still there. I slink past two more alleys and follow the scent.

The next thing I know I'm standing next to a rundown taco fast food place. It's obvious that the place is closed but I can still see some signs of life. The door cracked open, some fresh tire tracks leading to the back. I pad up to the front door and sniff kind of loudly even for a wolf.

I hear a growl coming from somewhere in the dark entry of the shop. I back up only to run into the head wolf.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asks, his voice ringing, but I notice it is not in English or any human tongue. I lower my tail trying to remember how a dog looks when it's submissive.

Hoping I'm speaking how he just was so I don't stick out as much, I say, "I am the girl you fought in the alley the other day. I was ignorant and therefore did not treat the bite properly. You can see the result." I think I see him smirk in a wolfy way.

"And you have come to find out how to turn back," he states, already knowing my answer. I nod.

"I hope you remember all the injuries you left with us, because we certainly do." For the first time in hours I'm glad I'm a wolf because if I was human I would've blushed.

"I can heal those if you like. I have the ability and energy." He looks thoughtful for a moment before turning around while adding, "Follow me."

He leads me through a broken door around back. After that I trot through two more rooms before coming upon a room full with injured werewolves, some in human form and some in wolf form.

The leader stops in the middle of the room and announces, "This newly formed sister has come to rid all of you of your injuries if you will consent to it." All the wolves and humans alike nod. I glide up to the first patient, a male wolf.

"You up for dinner, sweetheart?" he asks in a lilting voice. Ignoring in inquiry I ask in return, "Where are you injured?" "A broken rib," he says surprisingly serious. I nod and summon up my magick and picture the bone healed while I murmur in my head the healing word, not yet wanting to let the others know I'm a DemonHunter. He lets out a small yelp of surprise when it stings. The next thing I know all the humans and wolves are on their feet.

The wolf I treated stands up and shakes his head, "I'm fine. I'm healed even. It just took me by surprise." All the room's other occupants settle back down and I proceed to the next injured. This one's a female human and I can tell she doesn't like me. She raises her arm to show me a crooked wrist. I close my eyes and envision it normal again. I hear her gasp and I open my eyes. She searches my face for an explanation but when she turns away I'd guess she didn't get one.

I went through the rest of the injured fairly quickly and I finally reached my last patient. He was fairly young, my age I'd guess. When he doesn't move after I approach him I look around at the others for a brief informant.

One, who I think is the nurse around here, whispers, "He broke his neck." I feel my eyes widen and return my gaze to the young wolf. I'd never done something this complicated but I don't doubt my abilities. I nod as best as I can and gently place a paw on his side. His eyes go wide in pain and I pull back a little bit. Knowing that if I don't do it now I won't do it ever, I close my eyes and envision him running, moving turning his head. I imagine myself as him, receiving thousands of pieces of information from the other parts of my body. I feel him twisting and squirming under my touch, but I don't pull away. Finally he goes still and I open my eyes.

He's still in wolf form but he's blinking rapidly as if he was blinking away a haze. He sits up and then phases. I find I am correct about his age. He has emerald green eyes and short kind of spiky brown hair. His skin is a kind of golden color too which only makes him look hotter.

I'm pulled out of my trance when he kisses me on top of my nose and smiles. "Thank you." Cheering erupts from all around as his pack celebrates. The leader motions for me to follow him so I slip out of the forming crowd and join him.

"I need to talk to you," he says, "Preferably private." I nod and follow him into what I guess is his room. Over to one side there is a desk with a large office chair on one side and two smaller chairs on the other, which makes me think of a school principal's office.

I sit down on the floor not knowing if I will fit in one of the chairs. The leader closes the door and phases. He sits down in the huge chair and is silent for a moment.

"Thank you so much," he murmurs. "That boy is my son." I step back a little bit and I start to see the resemblance. He is brown hair as well with the green eyes, although his are not as bright.

"I think you've earned your training," he says almost proudly. I don't say or do anything because I'm not sure what would be the right thing to do. If I nod he might think I think highly of myself and that I'm based on narcissism. If I try to be modest and say no, he'll only think I'm trying to get more attention.

Noticing I probably won't give a response he continues, "Would you like to know how to phase?" I nod my head.

"Yes..." I leave the sentence hanging, not sure what he wants to be called. He smiles, "You may call me Leader, sir, or in a more casual way Darrell." I nod again. "Anyway, onto phasing," Darrell says. "Think about yourself as a human. Think about what it feels like stand up." I close my eyes and do as he says.

I hear him gasp and open my eyes. "I've never seen a beginner phase that quick. Do you think you can phase back?" When I give him a puzzled look he says, "Just do the opposite."

I close my eyes once more and I find that I reversed the process. "Amazing," he murmurs. He sits back and looks at me for a minute. "I have to tell my pack who you really are." I feel a feeling in my gut that says he shouldn't.

"I'm going to tell my most trusted wolves first. Hopefully they will take it well. Then if all goes well with them, I will place you under their guard in case things go badly with others in the pack. Some may still have strong feelings about you." I remain quiet as he gets up. "I'll be right back." He almost disappears through the door before he phases and changes into a wolf.

_Stay here._ I jump and look around. _It's alright. This is just the pack's way of communicating. It only works while you are in wolf form though._ I notice that the voice seems to sound like Darrell. I wait a few minutes and finally I get another message.

_ It is done. I am coming with them. Stay wolf._ Finally the door opens and reveals Darrell and three other wolves. I had healed two of them. All three bowed their heads and sent messages of thanks. Darrell walks toward one of the windows, and then turns around.

_How silly of me. What is your name, young one?_ Not sure how to do the whole message thing I go the DemonHunter way. I project a picture of a pen writing _Eva_.

The other three wolves snarl and I shrink into a corner. Even Darrell winces. _Please do not do that Eva. While it may be easy to communicate with other DemonHunters it hurts our minds. We are not built like that. I forgot that I have not taught you how to respond. I seem to be very forgetful these days. Focus on your voice. Picture it coming from your very mind. Add words and that is how it works._

I nod and swallow hard. This guy must be really old to have mastered this thing. I can barely get it to work but I respond once more._ Eva._ Darrell beams and shares a meaningful glance at the others. _Come now. It is time to reveal your identity._

He walks out the door while rephasing and I follow. The three others surround me, ready for anything. We walk onto sort of a stage, not quite a real one but I guess they use it for announcements. The moment Darrell's foot touches the stage the room goes quiet.

"I think you may want to know the identity of our famous healer," he says. A loud cheer goes through the room. "Then let it be shared." He steps back to reveal me surrounded by the three wolves. Darrell nods and I focus on my human form. When I open my eyes I realize not one sound has been made.

Then Darrell's son starts clapping very loudly. I watch as the clapping spreads like a disease through the pack and soon everyone is clapping. Well almost.

While everyone in wolf form had phased one had remained. He snarled and jumped toward me. I instantly change into wolf without meaning to. My three guardians jump to meet the attacker and pin him down.

Since I'm a wolf now I can hear what he is saying to me and the three. _Why are you not attacking her? She caused our pack great pain AND she's a demon hunter! She should be executed, just like my parents were!_

The applause dies down to a silence. Darrell phases and walks up to him. _Stop. You will treat her with kindness._ While he stops his fighting, the snarl is not erased. _You may be able to control my actions, old man, but you cannot control my emotions and words._

He rips himself away from the three and stalks off down a dark corridor. I shiver at the way he spoke to Darrell, but he seems to already have shaken it off.

He phases and says, "Are you all okay with are healer's identity?" again the small crowd cheers and I find myself blushing.

Everyone starts to disperse and I step down from the stage like thing. Darrell's son walks up to me. "My name is Kaden," he says. I shake his hand and he murmurs, "Thank you so much. You don't know what it's like to be paralyzed." He smiles a big grin.

"I have an idea. How 'bout you, a couple others, and I go out to dinner to celebrate?" he offers.

"Sure," I say and he walks off to gather up some werewolves willing to come.

The first wolf I healed, who I guessed to be kind of rowdy, volunteered right away. Then some others agreed as well. Most of them I had helped. Soon we are ready to go and Kaden leads the group to the door while phasing. The others phase too and I pause slightly so that I can as well. Then I gasp as I recognize a group of DemonHunters standing in front of the broken down fast food restaurant.

S

oon we arrive at what I guess to be the werewolf headquarters or something like that. I jump when I see a pack of wolves coming out from behind it.

I'm even more surprised when I see a tan wolf that looks exactly like Eva. All the other wolves growl when they see me, and I'm slightly startled when I receive a mind message.

First it's a pen writing the words _Eva_ then Aussie, Esmera, and I turning away from the werewolf group and leaving. I'm about to argue, but I receive another message. Her leaving the group slightly later and joining us.

I spin on my heel and walk off, feeling Aussie and Esmera's defiance burn brightly as they do the same. I send off the same messages she sent to me and they don't say a word. We don't talk at all till we're a good mile away.

"Either she's all buddy-buddy with the pack or they don't know who she is yet," Aussie finally says. Esmera turns on him, her frustration boiling over.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she sneers. "Esmera," I say, "Chill. It's all right." Then she turns on me.

"It's not all right. Your pathetic girlfriend ditched us for werewolves and then proceeded to tell us to buzz off and not talk to her. You call that all right?"

"They could not know who she really is…" Aussie offers. She turns back to him. "Oh, shut up, Aussie. It's not like you didn't want her dead a day ago."

He winces at the retort and I finally get fed up with Esmera's behavior.

"Kopa," I say loudly. Her face twists into a shocked expression before she falls to the ground in an unnatural sleep.

Aussie and I both stare at her sleeping form before Aussie says, "I cannot believe you just did that." I shrug.

"When she starts insulting us, that's when she either needs to calm down or take a nap, which I helped her do." I can tell he agrees with me but he won't admit it. "Let's go home." I say. He nods and I heave Esmera's small form onto my shoulders and walk off towards our warehouse.

I

run with the others in silence, and no one else says a word. Finally we stop in an alley right next to a fancy steakhouse.

_Are your fancy DemonHunter friends here as well? _says one of the wolves. I shake my head.

Kaden steps in before it can go farther, _Let's leave the past behind us and have a fun evening. _The other wolves express their agreement, and then we all phase and walk out of the alley into the street. As I look around I notice that all the others walking into the restaurant are finely dressed and I'm starting to wonder if we can afford this place.

I swiftly weave through our small party until I walk beside Kaden. "Do we have enough money for this place?" I ask. He returns my question with a wide smile and pulls a brown leather wallet from his pocket. When he opens it, money nearly spills out and I realize that their not ten dollar bills, or even twenty-dollar bills. They are hundreds.

"Oh, yeah, we do!" he says enthusiastically. "We've earned this from saving some of these norms' lives," he informs me and I nod. "Listen," I begin, "I can't stay long, because I've got to go meet my friends." He looks at me like I just ruined a perfect moment, which I probably did. "Are we not your friends?" he retorts. I stumble over my words and internally curse myself for not thinking where he could take my remark, "No, no…. that's not what I meant…"

He looks at me sideways, "What did you mean then?" "Well…" I say to gain so time to think up an actual good explanation. "They're my friends too. I just need to see them for a bit."His face gets dead serious for a moment, then he laughs out loud.

"I'm just kidding you, Eva. Of course you can go. No one here is going to stop you," he says and I sigh. I forgot that young werewolves were very playful and mischievous and then I remember that I am a young werewolf. Great.

We finally arrive at the entrance to the grand place and we step through the door. In a moment I'm swamped with smells and sounds. Delicious meats and clucking poultry.

I start to realize what's happening not a moment too soon. I run from my little group down a hallway until I get to the restrooms. Since I might be discovered by another in the ladies room I burst into the family one instead.

Right after I close the door, I phase and I can barely control myself from knocking the door down, terrorizing the chefs and stealing a few chickens. I hear a knock on the door and I do my best to sound normal.

"Someone is in here at the moment," I call. "Oh, Eva, just open the door," I hear Kaden say. A moment passes by before he realizes I can't open the door. "It's open," I say quietly.

Kaden pushes the door open a bit until he can poke his head in. "You okay?" he asks. I give him a pointed look and he takes that as an answer. "Well, I guess we're going to have to eat in here," he responds. Now I can't help but answering, "You've got to be kidding me." He shakes his head. "I'll tell the waiter that you are not feeling well and cannot be transported home at the moment. They'll bring a table in here and deliver the food here." I smile and he steps back out to tell the waiter.


End file.
